


The Next Elle Woods

by AnonymousJCourferre



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousJCourferre/pseuds/AnonymousJCourferre
Summary: The time leading up to finding out if Courfeyrac had been accepted into law school was hard on everyone. Even Combeferre seemed to be losing his patience.Somewhat from Combeferre's perspective, how he deals with the wait, and finally finding out if Courfeyrac got in.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Next Elle Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, this just kinda came pouring out and I couldn't stop it? Also inspired by a few different things. Hope you like it!  
> Also, lyrics belong to Bruno Mars and the line from the movie is clearly not my own work  
> And kitchen scene inspired by: https://vanyaliful.tumblr.com/post/115750230870/after-reading-this-i-had-to-bonus-courfs

It had been a long few weeks in the Courfeyrac and Combeferre apartment. Courfeyrac had been on pins and needles waiting to hear if he had been accepted into law school. Courfeyrac had banned any talk of anything related to law, much to the chagrin of Enjolras when he was kicked out of the apartment one night for mentioning how outdated a certain law was. Poor Enjolras had been trying to respect his friend’s wishes, but it was a great point to bring up in the next meeting as the group planned for a new protest. Courfeyrac hadn’t even been a part of the conversation as Enjolras had been planning with Combeferre, but Courfeyrac had overheard and frantically ushered Enjolras out the door. Combeferre had slightly told Courfeyrac off, but the other man had waved him off and cloistered himself back in his room. Combeferre had sighed, gathered his and Enjolras’s things and gone somewhere else to plan.

“I’m sure he’ll apologize once he knows for sure,” Combeferre said. 

“I don’t understand why he's so worried. He has good grades and what it takes to be a good lawyer. There’s no way he failed the interview.” Enjolras replied.

“Yes, but you know how Courfeyrac is. Once he gets something in his head, it’s hard to get it out. He’s convinced if he says anything positive or talks about anything law related, he won’t get in.” Combeferre explained. He knew it was irrational. Combeferre also knew that Courfeyrac knew it was irrational. But Combeferre also knew that sometimes it was better to just let Courfeyrac be irrational.

Combeferre sighed and shook his head wearily, breaking out of his thoughts. He glanced down at his watch. 1:45, the digital clock read. He rolled his shoulders and looked around the fluorescent lit hallway of the hospital. He had been taking a lot of call nights recently. As much as he loved Courfeyrac, the longer time went by without any news, the harder it became to be patient with the man. There were only so many times Combeferre could come home and be okay with not being able to find the coffee mugs because Courfeyrac had rearranged the cupboards, again. Or get used to how the living space had been rearranged, or the glitter that was starting to accumulate on the counters from whatever project Courfeyrac had decided on to keep himself busy. 

Combeferre tried to hide another yawn as another fellow fell into step with him.

“Alright there Combeferre?” He asked. 

“Yeah, just a long night.” He replied. 

“That’s for sure! Got any plans for your next couple of days off?” The other doctor asked.

“No? Just hanging out with some friends and getting some sleep.” He said. “You, Dubois?” He asked, giving the other man a confused look. Combeferre didn’t particularly dislike his fellow medical students, but he wasn’t exactly the best of friends with them either.

“Oh? What about that cute one that brings you coffee? Is he going to be hanging out with you?” Dubois asked.

“Which one?” Combeferre asked, his suspicions starting to build. Several of his friends would drop by with coffee or food, but one was a little more frequent than the others.

“The short, cute, one. Curly hair?” Dubois said. “I was just wondering if he’s free. I kind of have my eye on him.” He said with a smirk while Combeferre glowered and hastened his step. 

“Yes. He’s busy.” Combeferre said shortly, continuing to walk. He checked his watch again to see if there were any patients he needed to check on.

“Oh,” Dubois said deflating. “Well, could I have his number? Maybe you could introduce us?” Combeferre stopped in his tracks and turned to face his coworker.

“Seeing as he’s my boyfriend, I don’t think he’ll be free any time soon.” Combeferre bit out. The color drained from Dubois’s face and he gulped.

“O-oh. I’m sorry. I had no idea. You never said anything.” Dubois began apologetically but seemed to become more defensive as he spoke.

“I prefer to keep my life private. He’s had a lot going on and doesn’t need his life discussed by strangers. Now. If you’ll excuse me I need to go check on our patients and make sure they’re healing well.” Combeferre said before walking off and leaving his coworker, slightly befuddled, in the middle of the corridor. Combeferre sighed knowing he probably shouldn’t have been that short with his coworker. But really, he only had so much patience and he definitely wasn’t about to let someone think they could waltz in and take Courfeyrac from him.

Hours later, Combeferre wearily made his way up the steps to his and Courfeyrac’s apartment. He was mentally preparing himself for another scavenger hunt to find the coffee mugs, but the scent of bacon caught his attention as he reached their floor. He was curious as it seemed to be coming from their end of the floor, and they only had bacon for special occasions. As Combeferre neared the door, he could also hear music coming from their apartment.

Combeferre curiously and cautiously opened the door and took a few steps into the apartment. He followed the scent of the bacon, now mingling with coffee, and the music.

“ _ This one for them hood girls, them good girls straight masterpieces, styllin, willin, livin it up in the city _ ” the lyrics floated down the hallway, Courfeyrac’s voice rising above the music. Combeferre reached the end of the hallway and movement in the living area caught his eye. The tv was turned on and Elle Woods was in the middle of proving the daughter guilty. Courfeyrac was in the kitchen, singing into a whisk behind a bowl of batter, the bacon sizzling on the stove. Without stopping the music, Courfeyrac suddenly pointed the whisk at an imaginary witness and said in perfect timing with the movie, “You, however, Chutney had time to hide the gun after you shot your father.” Combeferre found a smile breaking his face. This was the Courfeyrac he was used to, brimming with energy, chaos surrounding him, never stopping in his movements. 

Courfeyrac finally noticed Combeferre in the doorway and his face split into a smile, but that didn't stop Courfeyrac from continuing his concert and cooking. Courfeyrac started to whisk together the pancake batter as he sang.

“ _ Got chucks on with Saint Laurent, Gotta kiss myself I’m so pretty. I’m too hot, hot damn _ !” 

“Hot Damn, indeed.” Combeferre said as he rescued the bacon from the hot grease that Courfeyrac had clearly forgotten. Combeferre moved the pan off the stove and then moved behind Courfeyrac, his arms encircling Courfeyrac’s waist. Combeferre rested his chin on Courfeyrac’s shoulder, but not without first leaving a lingering kiss on Courfeyrac’s neck.

“Does this mean?” Combeferre asked quietly.

“You’re looking at the next Elle woods! But Courefyrac! Student of the law!” He said, brandishing the whisk and splattering pancake batter everywhere. But neither man seemed to notice as Courfeyrac turned in Combeferre’s arms.

“I’m so proud of you, Courfeyrac.” Combeferre said resting their foreheads together and gently kissing Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac eagerly responded, before he suddenly stopped and pulled back.

“My Bacon!” He shouted. Combeferre gently took the whisk from him and kissed Courfeyrac’s nose. “Already take care of, love.” He said. “Now, how about you get me a cup of that wonderful smelling coffee and cue the movie up again. I’ll finish the pancakes.” He said. Courfeyrac’s eyes lit up.

“Really?!” He asked. Combeferre smiled in response. He didn’t care how many times he had to watch Legally Blonde, it was worth it to see Courfeyrac this happy again.

“Whatever you want. Today, we are celebrating you.” Combeferre said. Courfeyrac raised a mischievous eyebrow. 

“Even if that means watching Legally Blonde all. Day. long?” Courfeyrac asked, testing the water.

“Whatever. You. Want.” Combeferre replied, punctuating each word with a kiss to Courfeyrac’s lips. Courfeyrac let out a squeal and went flying around to get Combeferre’s coffee and the movie set up again. 

Ten minutes later, Combeferre joined Courfeyrac on the couch with pancakes and bacon. If watching Legally Blonde on repeat meant that Courfeyrac had finally been accepted into law school, then Combferre would happily watch, as long as it meant he got to hold his boyfriend in his arms the whole day. 

  
  



End file.
